


Cinderdwarf

by charlottefrey



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella AU <br/>Sophia Bracegirdle (my head canon) and her two daughters Amalia (My head canon) and Lobelia live in Bungo Baggins' house, after he died in the GreatIce Winter. His only son gets treated like cinderella, but the the announcement is made, the Thorin, the Crown Prince searches for a wife. Bilbo needs to stay at home, but finds a way to to the big dwarvish ball in Erebor and meets Thorin there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderdwarf

**Author's Note:**

> wrote in one rush, blame all mistakes on me ;D
> 
> Inspire by this post on tumblr: http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/88974885789/ewebean-okay-what-if-we-had-a-cinderella-au
> 
> Hope you like it <3

Bilbo walked behind Lobelia, head bowed. His cousin and her sister Amalia talking about the Dwarven Ball in Erebor, only a few hours away from here.

   “Oh Thorin, the Crown Prince is a very handsome dwarf, isn’t he?” Lobelia, a rather fat dwarrowdam giggled.

   “I’ve heard, his father is fed up with after all those attempts to give him a god wife. I hope, I am able to dance with him tonight.” Amalia, who wasn’t any better than her sister ate some chocolate. Their mother, Sophia Bracegridle, was broad chested and always seemed to be angry about something. Even though, Bilbo hadn’t asked, he knew, his company wasn’t wanted tonight, but he still hoped. He had seen Thorin only once so far. It had been in the woods and the prince didn’t even saw him. Those long, slightly curled streaks of black hair cascading over the strong back of this handsome dwarf had brought up a fascination in Bilbo. His father, even though being a hobbit, had married a dwarrowdam. Sadly, only a few moth later he lost his life like hundreds of others in the Great Ice Winter. Now Bilbo was left with his stepmother and her two horrible daughters.

   “Bilbo, while he are away, you collect the stones, Amalia lost yesterday in the garden. And if I see only one gem laying in the grass, you will feel my anger.” The steely gaze of Sophia Bracegridle was only directed at the poor Bilbo. Her daughter were already half way up the stairs and giggled, partly because of the chance to see Thorin, partly because of Bilbo’s punishment.

   “Yes Sophia.” He hurried away, hiding in the kitchen, the only place, Amalia and Lobelia didn’t enter frequently. While he washed up dinner, he looked out into the garden. Under the only tree in sight, the two graves of his parents laid. The cherry blossom had begun a few days earlier and he smiled sadly at the sight. He remembered Belladonna’s face well, when the two of them had planted the seed.

_“Once upon a time Bilbo, this tree will give you comfort and help, if you treat  it well!”_

And oh, he had treated the tree well, watching over him in winter and summer. He was even able to get him through the Great Ice Winter. He heard a sound and turned on his heels, nearly dropping the plate in his hands. Lobelia stood there, pale green dress stretching dangerously over her massive body.

   “So, _Cinderella_ stays at home today? Well that’s sad, because this ball in a once-in-a-lifetime-thing to meet Thorin, the Heir to the Throne of Erebor, the wonderful Crown Prince.” She laughed and her sister, wearing a dress in pale red, joined her laughter, while she fixed her braids.

   “Poor Bilbo, we might tell you, how he looks like, when we return.” Both girls left the hobbit behind and he heard them leave the house. He finsished the dishes and went outside, a small bag in his hands. When he crouched down to pick up the gems, he saw a movement by his side.

   “Good evening.” He murmured towards the grey figure.

   “This is a good evening for most of the inhabitants or Erebor, but certainly not for you, my dear Bilbo.” The voice made Bilbo lif his head and he saw the old wizard Gandalf at the gate.

   “I didn’t notice you, Gandalf, I’m sorry.”

   “Oh don’t be. What are you doing here anyway?”

   “Need to pick up the gems, Amalia lost.” The frown on Gandalf’s features made Bilbo flinch.

   “Let me take care of this.” With a sharp movement, two magpies flew to him. The dark greenish feathers were lit by the faint sunlight. Gandalf whispered something to them and they flew down to the ground, picking up gems and brought them Bilbo.

   “Oh thank you Gandalf.” The brown eyes were filled with delight.

   “Nothing to thank, my dear Bilbo. Your mother was always a friend of mine.” The smiled spreading over the wizards features brought Bilbo to smile back. “Can I come in?”

   “Of course!” While Gandalf entered, Bilbo rose to his feet, watching the magpies collect the last gems. Then they bowed, as long a birds could bow, and flew off. The wizard wandered to the cherry tree. When he lowered himself on his knees, he leaned forward, to touch the cold stone of Belladonna Baggins’ grave. Sorrowful eyes wandered above his head and he spotted something. He got back on his feet and reached into the tangled branches of the tree. His face was lit by a smile and he lowered himself on Bilbo’s height.

   “Look Bilbo, what I just found.” Gandalf held a small, red fruit in his palm and showed it Bilbo.

   “Impossible, the tree is just blossoming, how…”

   “Through magic. Someone grants you this. Eat it, eat it!” Anxious, the hobbit took the fruit out of Gandalf’s palm and ate it. The taste was like hot summer nights near the river bank and sunshine on the golden fields. No pip, only fruit flesh. He didn’t realized, that Gandalf’s face was now closer to his.

   “What…?”

   “You are a full-grown dwarrow now.” Gandalf smiled again. “Time for the ball.” Bilbo, stunned, reached up and instead of feeling soft skin, there was a braided beard. Gently, Gandalf pushed the hobbit-dwarf towards the gate, where a small carriage waited for him.

   “I’m not properly dressed for a ball!”

   “Oh don’t worry that, my dear Bilbo. Inside, you’ll certainly will find some clothes. Come back before midnight!” Then Bilbo was inside and the carriage was moving. There were clothes: A dark red tunic, a belt made of soft, brown leather with a golden buckle and a long deep, green overcoat, rimmed with soft, brown fur. Brown, dwarvish pants and boots made of the same brown leather as the belt. Golden braidclasps with red and green gems decorated. The second, he was finished, the carriage halted and the door was opened. He stumbled out and walked with the other dwarves around him up the stairs. He knew Khuzdul, which now came in handy, but he had never seen dwarvish dances, neither he knew proper dwarvish etiquette. When he saw, that there was an announcer, he stopped, acting, as if he checked for something. _A fake name, fast!_ When he stepped into the big halls of Erebor, a dwarf asked him.

   “Name please.”

   “Bunblo Boggins.” The arched eyebrow made Bilbo uneasy, but he smiled.

   “One thing, Bunblo Boggins, no funny business. If you dare to snatch away a girl, you will have a serious problem with Thráin, do you understand.”

   “Of course, I wouldn’t dare insult His Majesty.”

   “Let’s hope you won’t.” The dwarf nodded and he went on, following the steady stream of dwarves. Waling in those thrice damned boots was harder, than Bilbo thought. But he tried not to look different from his fellow dwarves and went over to the buffet. Strangely, there was mainly meat and only few green stuff. He swallowed and took a bit of everything. While he ate in a silent corner, he saw Lobelia and Amalia only a few feet away, staring at him. He smiled and bowed, but continued eating. None of them moved, but both chuckled and blushed. Did he just flirt with his stepsisters? Yavannah help him. The musicians stopped playing out of nowhere and everyone stepped aside, to let the King and his sons and his daughter pass. Thráin, a hard face dwarf with only one eye didn’t even tried to smile and so did his eldest son. Thorin. Bilbo would have given a lot just for this one second, the prince glanced over to him. Steely gaze, but not cold-hearted as Sophia’s, rather mildly annoyed by all this. His brother, Frerin laughed and smiled at all the dwarrowdam around him and he even blew kisses occasionally. Dís, the youngest and smallest of them looked a great deal like her older brother, with her dark hair and her unmoved face. But her eyes looked like molten silver, whilst her brothers eyes were blue. The royals now had sat down and everyone had turned to look the at the four thrones, one slightly bigger than the others.

   “May the feast carry on.” Thráin waved his hands. The pairs reunited and the music began anew. Thorin rose and walked the few steps down again and asked the first dwarrowdam , which crossed his path for a dance. Amalia had the luck of the first dance, but ruined it, because she stepped on Thorin’s feet often. To distract himself, Bilbo looked around the hall. On the head of the big room, the thrones stood, right under the gleaming jewel called the Arkenstone. The rest of the hall was very un-dwarvish for Bilbo’s opinion. He always thought, that dwarves rather liked dark place, low ceiling, but this hall was high, lit by torches made by elvish hand and all over the place were mirrors hanging from the smooth, dark blue walls.

When his inspections of the surroundings were finished, Bilbo began watching the dwarves. He was fascinated, that those big boots could move in such ease over the dance floor. While he tried to memorized the steps, his eyes fell often accidently on Thorin. To accidently glace at him was easy because in his midnight blue tunic with the silver decorations around his neck and the heavy fur coat dangling from his broad shoulder, he was eyecandy in deed. Plus his long mane, which billowed with every turn and ever twist. Though most of the dwarrow, Bilbo had met, Thorin was the most unlikely to be called handsome. He didn’t have a long, nicely braided beard, nor he had a charismatic way of talking to people, if he even talked. All his dancing partners drooled on his chest, but he never spoke more than necessary. Some actually babbled the entire dance, leaving the prince even grumpier for his next partner, some seemed to have took no dancing lessons at all, like Amalia.

Thorin was now dancing with Lobelia, but her huge body wasn’t easy to handle for the prince and he rather shoved her away from his body, while she tried to put her head on his shoulder. To everyone’s sorrow, but to Bilbo’s delight, the prince excused himself from the dance floor and went over to the buffet. Bilbo, who had finished his plate hours ago, continued watching the dwarves on the dance floor. Thorin came over to him, his plate shaking in his hands.

   “Up for dancing?” _Is he making small talk?_

   “Not really, no. The guard at the entrance made it clear enough.” Bilbo tired not to stare, but couldn’t help.

   “What clear enough?” _He certainly is._

   “He warned me, not to take any of the girls for me. As if they would be interested in me.” Thorin arched his eyebrow.

   “You beard is amazing after all.” _Why is he here?_

“Thank you.” Bilbo shifted. “Shouldn’t you be dancing.”

   “A dwarf needs to eat!” The chuckle came very unsuspected, but Bilbo joined it. “Are you happy here? Is everything like it should be?” _What is he doing?_

“Yes, why shouldn’t it?”

   “Just asking.” Both fell silent, feeling the eyes of a bunch of dwarrowdam, which only waited to fall over Thorin.

   “I think, I excuse myself into the gardens.” Thorin walked over to a door hidden behind a curtain. “Do you come with me?”

   “Certainly.” Both quickly sneaked out and entered the huge garden, which surrounded the mountain.

   “My fahter’s so annoying. He keeps saying, I need to get myself a wife.” Thorin shook his head. “The line is secured by my sister-sons and that should satisfy him.” Bilbo didn’t reply, but he knew, the prince wanted him to say something.

   “Why don’t you marry just anyone?”

   “Marrying just anyone? I can’t just court anyone!” Thorin stopped. “Are you even familiar with dwarven culture.” Bilbo began sweating. “I have never seen you anywhere…”

   “Uhm…I was raised by hobbits, so…”

   “By hobbits?” The look on Thorin’s face was hard to read, because the light of the lanterns was far away.

   “Yes, my parents died an early death and so I was given to my only relatives, hobbits of the Shire. My stepmother died when I was young and I lost my stepfather to Great Ice Winter. My new stepmother is a dwarrowdam and she tries to teach me how to behave like a proper dwarf.” Thorin nodded and for the first time he even smiled.

   “Shall I show you how to dance?” The prince put his plate aside and took Bilbo’s hands in his. The hobbit-dwarf jerked, but Thorin only grabbed one of his hands and let them to his right shoulder, whilst he slid his arm around Bilbo’s waist. Slowly at first, then faster, Thorin began to move with the music. Bilbo, who had watched the dwarves quite a while, followed his lead to easily, that Thorin smiled again. Bilbo couldn’t help it and leaned closer to Thorin, face first, watching the prince. The dwarrow came also closer to Bilbo and both stopped dancing. A gong was heard and Bilbo jerked. After three times the gong fell silent.

   “Fifteen minutes to midnight.” Thorin pulled Bilbo closer, but the other wiggled himself free, eyes wide.

   “Midnight? Oh no, I must go. That’s what Gandalf said.” Bilbo turned and ran all the way back to the hall and to his carriage.

   “Gandalf?” Thorin called out, but Bilbo was already gone. The prince cursed and said: “I don’t even know his name.”

 

 

The next morning, Bilbo was extremely tired, but the others weren’t better off. Sophia wasn’t please, that she didn’t found a gem in the grass and send Bilbo on the marked, to get some headache-soothing ointment. On his way to Oin, the only healer around, he thought of last night. He came home just before midnight and his carriage disappeared the second he heard the loud gong all over the small village. Tired and exhausted, Bilbo slept until the first light of dawn, which gave him about seven hours sleep. Amalia and Lobelia had still redden cheeks and babbled about Thorin.

   “Good morning, Bilbo Baggins.” Gloin, the dwarf with the most impressive beard, stood beside his brother’s door and held small talk with a dwarrowdam.

   “Good morning, Gloin. Can you give me some headache-ointment?”

   “Of course, my dear brother is still fast asleep.” Gloin laughed like a boar and winked. When he was inside, the dwarrowdam looked over to Bilbo.

   “You haven’t been to the ball yesterday, have you?”

   “No, I stayed at home, a dwarvish ball is no place for hobbits.”

   “Sadly, you have missed it. It was very wonderful indeed. But Thorin went outside with a dwarf and came in alone. He seemed to be confused by something.” Bilbo swallowed hard and smiled. Gloin came out again and gave Bilbo the ointment.

   “See you soon Bilbo.” He was just around the corner of Oin’s house, when he heard hooves.

   “Gloin, my old friend.” The voice made Bilbo cringe.

   “Thorin!” Gloin laughed. “What’s your business here? Hope you don’t run away from you father.”

   “This is best talked behind closed doors.” Thorin sounded serious and Bilbo heard how the door was closed. He needed to hear, what the prince told the other dwarf, so he sneaked around and into the house.

   “Oh Thorin, I don’t know. Have never heard of such a story before. The only hobbit, who married a dwarf was Bungo and he did no good with it. His son, Bilbo. An nice fellow, but this drake Sophia and her two daughters make his live a horrible one.”

   “Where can I find Bilbo’s house.”

   “Ride along the river. The house built into the hill with the cherry tree in the front garden.” Bilbo turned and ran home. His feet barely touched the ground and he didn’t trip once. Lobelia and Amalia sat on the bench outside. He saw ponies along the fence and knew, he was too late.

   “Bilbo, we have royal guest, go and get to good wine.” The hobbit hurried inside and walked to the big pantry. HE found it empty. Before he realized, he got shoved from behind and landed on the ice cold piles.

   “Look at him. I wonder, why Thorin searches for you.” Then the door closed and he heard the key turned and the nothing more. He shivered in the darkness. He still wore his dwarvish clothes, except the boots. The seemed to have shrunk through the night and fitted just perfectly. Glad for the pelt on his coat, Bilbo sat into the furthest corner and waited. He dreamed of the last night and how magical everything had been. A sound interrupted his thoughts and he jerked to full attention. Bird wings hit the door and then a metallic sound. A key hitting the tiled before the door. Slowly Bilbo crawled over, where the faint outlines of the door where. His fingers felt the key and he laughed. His mother, always the pig head had decided, to have on both sides key holes, even in the pantry. Thanking his mother, Bilbo opened the door. When he walked out on the corridor, he heard his stepmother saying something in the living room

   “Loss is always hard, especially, if it is a small creature, such as Bilbo was. He deserved more than that. Far more.” Bilbo couldn’t suppress his anger, ripped the door open and glared into the room. Amalia, Lobelia and Sophia weeping crocodiles tears.

   “I can assure, I am alive, Sophia Bracegridle. Now if you could be so kind and leave my fathers house, it would be certainly nice.” Thorin, standing by the window stared at him, blue eyes wide.

   “You are…?”

   “Yes I am, but let me explain this first…”

 

 

Thorin stood beside him in the dark gardens and looked at his with so much love, Bilbo thought, he was dreaming. The tune they dance to, was only in their heads, but both didn’t mind. When they slowed down, Thorin leaned down and Bilbo went on his tiptoes. The first thing, he felt was beard, starching harshly over his cheeks, but the next thing were soft lips, pressed firmly against his.

_…and the lived happily ever after…_


End file.
